<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Idea for help you by tigragrece</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23017384">Idea for help you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece'>tigragrece</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:40:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23017384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Linhardt von Hevring/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Idea for help you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Byleth sometimes didn't really like to sleep because she was scared to wake up and miss a day, like the other time.<br/>When she confided this to Linhardt he was a little worried about her, he has hugged her</p><p>"I can sleep for you" he said while laughing</p><p>"When I sleep at night with you at my side, I feel relaxed and that I want to wake up the next day just for be with you"</p><p>"maybe I can found some idea for relax for you..."</p><p>"We have already one and I have one for wake you up," Byleth said</p><p>Their idea was to made love before sleeping and that when he has to wake up she would kiss him or even pleasure him</p><p>"Maybe I would try to do the same for you?" he asks</p><p>"We could try" say Byleth</p><p>How the next day Byleth was wake up by Linhardt  hard kissing her and please her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>